


An Everlasting Love

by PersephoneAlmana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAlmana/pseuds/PersephoneAlmana
Summary: Ever since the day you came in my life, I know that you are the one I'll truly love till the end. - Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

I will always be there for you,  
I am your little friend.  
I will always be in love with you,  
all the way till the end.  
  
I will always care for you,   
I will never leave...  
you are one person,  
I can never deceive  
  
I shall go off to sleep,  
much before you think,  
Maybe I'm not with you,  
The next second you blink  
  
The day, when I'm not with you,  
Just close your eyes  
and take my name,  
I promise you, dear.  
Your life will be the same.  
  
I will love you more and more,   
with each rising day,  
I will always be there for you,  
even if we are far away  
  
\- I Will Always be there for you


	2. First Meeting

Jesse heard that there was a new person on base, he didn't suspect that Overwatch would hire another agent. But from what he had heard from other agents is that it was Genji's older brother,  the younger Shimada had told Ana about his older brother on how he was handling a bow and arrow. He told Ana that it was his family’s specialty, some kind of assassin clan heritage. Passed down through generations, only to a Shimada.

He knew Genji was part of that clan heritage once but did not want that type of life.

Some agents had wondered what made the younger Shimada bring his older brother to the base since they knew that his older sibling nearly killed him. There were some bitter feelings for the older sibling that was coming onto the base. He could sometimes hear them talking about it over and over again like;

' _Genji knew that his brother nearly killed him, why bring him_?'

' _That BOY knows better_.'

Per usual, Jesse ignored the comments each agent made about the older Shimada sibling. He thought to himself that Genji's brother would be a good use since he had heard stories of him, on how he handles his bow and arrows in a fight. Or it could be that Genji had an experience meeting his sibling again for a long time when he went to Hanamura to confront his older sibling.

From what the cybernetic Ninja had told him it was bitter, which was to be expected. Since his brother had no clue that his second sibling was alive and well, he only thought his sibling was dead.

But right now, his older brother was here in the flesh at the base. The Cowboy told himself to go and meet the older shimada sibling since it was very hospitable to him to do.

"I see you are heading to meet him." A voice said Jesse turned to see Angela standing there with a small smile.

"Of course, it wouldn' be kind of me to not meet Genji's older sibling now isn't it?" He said while giving a smile to the blonde woman.

"You were always hospitable, Jess."

"Ain' I always."

"I guess you are the least bitter person I have seen when talking about Genji's brother."

"Of course…The others aren't so hospitable themselves."

"It is inspected since of what his sibling did. But you know, there is always a second chance. They should try to get to know him better."

The American gave the doctor a nod, both walked in the halls to go into a room where Genji had told him to go too since he would be there with his brother.

Hanzo could immediately tell that he was not wanted, but his younger brother had requested his presence. He had no intentions of going back on his word, so he took it the best he could in stride. Despite the harsh glares that he was receiving from every agent that worked with his brother during his time when he was on the verge of dying.

He found their cold stares and immediate absence to bring up far too uncomfortable memories in his mind. He managed to continue on, his only far concerns was mending his relationship with his brother.

he wasn't sure if anyone would be used to him around the base. Sometimes he would receive stares from other agents, other times glares at him for what he had done to his own sibling. 

But four of them, he noted didn't seem that way. What were their names? Hana? Lucio? Ana? And Mei?

They weren't like the other agents that kept a wide berth from him. Ana and Mei gave their greetings to him while keeping a friendly smile to him, Lucio was happily excited to give him his greetings and Hana was friendly to the Shimada heir. Though she was 19, she had told him once that he was almost like her father, who has sometimes had a serious face like he would.

To which his sibling was ready to mend, to go on the path of reconciliation.

Both were waiting for some agents to arrive in which Genji had told him that they will arrive to meet him. The Shimada heir began to doubt his brother's word until the door opened, two veteran Overwatch members entered the room, a woman with blonde hair, another was a male.

Genji was quick to introduce his brother to the two, due being more at ease with the presence of Angela.

"This is my brother, Hanzo."

He told them, though he knew very well they already knew.

"This is Angela and Jesse."

He told his brother as he gestured towards both of them in accordance with their introduction.

Hanzo did not need any more than that to know who they were, especially when it came to the woman responsible for her brother here now.

"It is very nice to meet your, acquaintance." He told the two veterans as he bowed slightly to the each of them out of formality.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Angela said, giving Hanzo a smile.

The cowboy gave Hanzo a tip of his hat to the older shimada sibling.

"Names Jesse, that's a perty nice name you have there, Hanzo," Jesse said, giving a smile to the Shimada heir before giving a grunt by the feeling of Angela elbowing him in the ribs. He rubbed the spot where the good doctor elbowed him.

"You as well. A suitable name for a cowboy. " Hanzo responded rather stiffly, he didn't want to interact with the cowboy, since for all he could know is that the cowboy was just being nice to him then he could reveal his true nature that he didn't want him here, just like every agent that he has met eyes with. So he would rather keep a cold stance to anyone that ever talks to him. 

"Thanks," Jesse said, as he tipped his Cowboy hat to him.

The Shimada heir gave the cowboy a little sneer from his nose, before walking away with his brother so that he could show him where his quarters were.

"Well that was a  _friendly_ introduction," Jesse said, as he scratched at his beard.

"It was," Angela commented, she has certainly had a surprised look from the little introduction from Hanzo. "But I wouldn't blame him for being hostile."

"Hostile he was. Well, better head back to my quarters. See you, Angela." 

"Auf Wiedersehen, Jesse."

**Author's Note:**

> This a re-work of Beautiful Distraction, since I wasn't happy with the title.


End file.
